


Porn For My Hubby

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Drautos, Alpha Nyx, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Breeding, Dehumanization, Knotting, M/M, Male lactation kink, Oral Sex, Talks of male pregnancy, Threesome, gushing, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Prompto was just going to handle his heat alone. The two alphas making out in the filing office changed those plans.





	Porn For My Hubby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vannja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vannja/gifts).



> idk how to title. I'm horny and my hubby is at work. So this is for him, the #RarePairKing

Prompto carefully dried himself off. Two orgasms in bed and another in the shower would easily keep his heat at bay for the day. And he had been scheduled to rearrange the file room so he wouldn’t have to worry about his heat spiking during training (he had a feeling the Marshal tracked his heat cycle but he was too nervous around the man to confirm).

Downing breakfast and his birth control pill, he grabbed his lunch and headed into the Citadel. The first half of the day went by quickly and without incident. During lunch, the Marshal had stopped by and informed him his shift would end at 1600 to give him time to beat the rush home. Which was fantastic, then Prompto could spend the weekend cosying up to his favourite toys.

However that didn’t really work that way. Prompto had just clocked out when he realised he’d forgotten his lunch kit in the file room. Going back he headed to the back corner where he’d stashed it and then nearly jumped out of his skin when the door banged open and two people stumbled in, growling and biting at each other’s lips.

Prompto’s eyes widened when he realised they were both alphas from the Kingsglaive unit, if their uniforms were anything to go by. Alpha on alpha relations wasn’t taboo it was just… uncommon. But holy Shiva it was hot to witness the bigger of the two get to his knees and pin the other against the side of the filing cabinet. Moreso when he pulled his sizeable cock out.

Everyone in the room froze when a soft whine was heard and Prompto was mortified to realize the noise came from him. ”An omega… in heat?” The bigger man said, rising to his feet.

The shorter alpha laughed softly. “Shit, how did we miss that?” Prompto finally figured out who he was, Nyx the Hero of the Glaives, but he couldn’t remember the man of the other man, just that he was the captain, if the symbols on his uniform were anything to by.

The captain stepped aside so Prompto had a clear shot for the door if he moved fast enough. “We won’t stop you,” he said, gesturing to the door. 

Prompto eyed Nyx, who still had his cock out. He licked his lips. “What if I wanted to join you?”

The captain smirked at him and stalked forward, backing Prompto into a space between filing cabinets and blocking him in. “And what makes a pretty thing like you think you can handle the both of us?”

Prompto tipped his head to the side to expose his unmarked scent gland. “What makes a big brute like you think you can keep up with me?”

Nyx laughed again. “Oh I like him.”

~~~~

Contrary to comedy movies, getting caught at work with your knot stuck in a needy omega was not all it was cracked up to be. The captain (Titus Nyx had called him when they went down to the parkade), had given the keys to his car over to Nyx so he could drive them to his house, which was closer and more private. Titus had yanked Prompto into the back seat and used the drive home to get acquainted with Prompto’s tonsils. Forgoing seat belts, Titus pinned Prompto against the seats, making the omega squirm and mewl as he teased him over his clothing.

By the time Nyx had parked the car in the garage, he had to open a window to avoid doing something reckless from drowning in the pheromones Prompto was pumping out. “Soaked through and I’ve barely touched you,” Titus growled, nipping at Prompto’s throat.

“Hnngh, hope you like laundry,” Prompto moaned, running his nails through the man’s short hair.

“Maybe I’ll punish you by making you wash it before I allow you the reward of my knot in your cunt,” Titus threatened, as Nyx got out of the car. He froze when Prompto made a soft call, a call for an alpha. 

He felt the primal urge to go to Prompto and sate his needs and hurried around to the passenger door, opening it. “Bed now,” he said, unceremoniously yanking Prompto out from under Titus. 

Prompto eagerly clung to him, barely paying any attention to his surroundings as the full effects of his heat hit him. He squeaked when Nyx threw him onto the bed but wasted no time stripping out of his clothes.

“Who knew the Prince’s puppy was such an eager slut?” Titus said, taking more care in removing his uniform. 

“Don’t be mean,” Prompto said softly, standing on his knees to toy with his slick folds. “I’ve never been with an alpha before, much less two.”

Nyx finished undressing and stood near the edge of the bed, leisuring stroking himself. “Yeah? The Prince trying to keep you all for himself? Well that’s not nice.”

Prompto shifted over to him. “No it isn’t,” he agreed, pulling his hand away from his pussy to reach out for Nyx’s cock. “Please Alpha, lemme taste?”

Nyx stepped closer and Prompto took him in hand, rubbing his slick over his thick cock before leaning down for a taste. Nyx ran his hands through his thick hair but didn’t push the omega to take more than he could handle. 

Naked, Titus pressed up behind Nyx and bit his neck, watching the omega service his boy. “How is he?” He watched Prompto bob his head, taking him steadily deeper.

“S’good, Daddy,” Nyx moaned, leaning into Titus’ bulk. “A little too good for someone claiming they’ve never been with an alpha before,” he teased.

Prompto pulled off his cock to lick the underside, saliva mixed with precum getting smeared on his face, as he looked at them with blown pupils. “I have toys to practice on,” he said, burying his nose into Nyx’s balls, inhaling noisily. “Sometimes I like to pretend I’m stuck in a wall getting plugged in all my holes for any wandering alpha to use. Although none of those wet dreams compare to you two,” he sighed contently, sucking a a neatly trimmed testicle into his mouth gently. “My imagination can’t fabricate the smell of your musk, Alpha, it’s so good.”

Titus reached up to cruely twist a nipple, making Nyx hiss. His other hand joined Nyx’s but he gripped Prompto’s hair to pull him away from Nyx’s cock. “Move up, I want you to prepare Nyx. Do a good job and I’ll let you have my cock later, ” Titus ordered.

“Yes Sir!” Prompto said breathlessly, letting go of Nyx to move up on the bed. 

“Be a good boy, I want him gagging for our cocks by the time I take you,” Titus said to Nyx who gave him a cheeky grin. 

“I can do that, Daddy,” he said, climbing onto the bed to straddle Prompto’s head. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube on the side table, setting it within the blond’s reach. With their positions, Titus could see everything. And he pulled a chair from the corner over so he could watch as Prompto mouthed at Nyx’s cock, using the lube provided to begin fingering the Glaive open. 

“He tastes so good,” Nyx moaned, lapping at the slick on Prompto’s thighs before diving in, flicking his tongue over Prompto’s clit. 

Titus enjoyed the show of his two boys writhing against each other, the scent of a ripe omega thick in the air he was sure he could taste it. The blond made a garbled noise on Nyx’s cock as he gushed, coming all over Titus’ bed sheets. Standing, he walked over to the otherside of the bed, where Nyx’s head was and reached down, pushing two fingers into Prompto’s pussy alongside Nyx’s tongue, the boy’s excess slick making obscene noises as he fingered him for a moment before removing his fingers. He sucked on his wet fingers, savouring the taste. “He certainly is,” Titus said approvingly. He moved back to his chair to see how Prompto was faring. He was impressed to see the omega wasn’t completely lost to his heat and had three fingers moving in and out of Nyx’s hole. His face was another story. The silly boy was glistening from Nyx trying to fuck his face and repeatedly missing. “Very good, little boy,” Titus praised, plucking Prompto’s hand away from Nyx’s stretched hole. “Sit up pretty boy, Daddy wants to fuck you into our new toy.”

Nyx reluctance to move away from Prompto resulted in Titus giving him a warning spank. He sat up and made Prompto squeal when he spun him around and settled between his legs. 

Prompto shivered. Being objectified like that was hitting him in all the right places. He reached down to play with himself. “Please, I want your cock, Sir.”

Nyx grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand. “Yeah? Think you earned it?” He asked, his other hand rubbing his cock teasingly over his slick folds. He didn’t press in though, not until his Daddy allowed it.

Prompto arched against him. “Yeah,” he purred, utterly shameless with mixing his call in his voice. “I didn’t let any other alpha touch me, just you, Sir. I want you to fill me up with your cum, put some pups into my womb. Think my milk would taste sweet?”

Titus growled, thrusting into Nyx and causing his boy to penetrate the brazen omega. “Filthy whore,” he snarled, setting a brutal pace. “That’s all your kind are good for, taking knots and getting pregnant.” He so enjoyed being able to use Nyx like this, fucking him while he fucked a third. It made him clench so nicely.

Prompto cried out and hugged Nyx with his thighs, weakly fighting against Nyx’s hold on his wrists as he succumbed to his heat entirely as he came again, his cunt squelching every time Nyx was thrust into him by Titus’ movements. “Don’t stop!”

“Hah, he’s so trigger happy, Daddy,” Nyx panted, “Came on my cock already.” The hand not pining Prompto’s wrists reached up to grope his chest, tugging and pinching his nipple. It wasn’t long before Prompto was coming again, this time his body involuntarily jerking away from the overstimulation.

“Knot his cunt, pretty boy,” Titus hissed into Nyx’s ear, “You earned it.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Nyx moaned, relieved at not having to hold back his orgasm anymore. He groaned when Titus slipped out of his ass and gently moved him and Prompto to the edge of the bed so the omega’s head rested over the edge. 

Feeling momentarily considerate, he opened the wet wipe container on the side table and wiped his dick off before going to the other side and presenting his cock to Prompto, who watched him with glazed over eyes. “Suck me off well and I’ll consider whether to knot your throat or your pussy,” He said, watching suckle the tip of his cock. Not one for taking it slow, he spread legs some and bent down at the knee to fuck Prompto’s throat. With the hormone cocktail running through the boy’s system, he easily took Titus cock, drool forming at the corners of his mouth and just as quickly dribbling into his hair. He reached for a nipple Nyx wasn’t leisurely suckling on and toyed with it. “You would look good with your tits heavy with milk,” he rumbled, pulling his cock out to slap it teasingly over Prompto’s face before sliding back in. Years of edging helped Titus reign in the urge to force his knot into Prompto’s pliant mouth as he waited for Nyx’s knot to deflate.

“Do you want me to pull out, Daddy?” Nyx asked when his knot finally deflated.

“Yes and don’t bother cleaning him out, I’ll fuck it out of him,” Titus said, pulling out of Prompto’s mouth the same time Nyx pulled out of Prompto, a gush of come quickly following.

“No, put it back in,” Prompto slurred, utterly heat stupid as Nyx got off him. “’m so empty Daddy.” He writhed against the sheets, legs splayed open

Titus went to the other side of the bed and effortlessly flipped him onto his stomach, yanking his hips up. “You want to be good for Daddy? You want my cock in you?” He rubbed the head through the mess seeping out of him.

“Yeah, yeah, anything for you, Daddy,” Prompto begged.

“Keep those hips up.” Was all he said before violently thrusting into him and immediately settling into a punishing pace. Prompto’s eyes were wide and unseeing as the new angle was hitting parts inside him that his toys never reached. He cried out when he came again, slick dripping out of him with every thrust. 

Nyx settled in front of him to give him something to brace against. Wouldn’t be the first time his Daddy fucked him or their latest conquest off the bed. His eyes were dark with desire as his cock made a feeble attempt to harden again. The cries Titus was punching out of him certainly helped. Titus yanked him upright, holding him by his throat while his other arm hooked under his leg. “That never gets old,” Nyx whispered, running his fingers over Prompto’s distended abdomen where the outline of Titus’ cock could be seen. “He’s so small I could almost give you a hangjob through his stomach, Daddy.”

Titus groaned. “He’s clenching up, clearly on board with that idea. Next time we’ll get your fist in his ass and do just that.” He groaned again as Prompto clenched again. The omega’s eyes were unfocused and he was still drooling, but clearly not that far gone to not understand what was being said about him. Titus stilled as his knot thickened and sealed his cum in Prompto. His arms tightened when his new boy tried to wiggle and fuck himself on his knot. He chuckled. “So insatiable, I think we found our third, pretty boy.”

Nyx grinned, lazily stroking his renewed erection. “Wonder how long it’ll take to pump a pup into him?”

Titus smirked over Prompto’s shoulder. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to find out.”

Afterall, if the reports from Besithia were anything to go by, the omega would be the perfect womb to create his new army in to bring down the Caelum line.

**Author's Note:**

> LOL whoops where'd that plot come from?


End file.
